<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless by lesbianchiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450742">Hopeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo'>lesbianchiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigirl Abe Takaya, F/F, Love Confessions, because I said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing shouldn't be that hard, but why did it feel impossible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentines day &lt;3 </p><p>please take some hopeless lesbian abemiha as a treat. sorry my writing probably seems nasty, this is a bit short and kind of a "comfort" thing :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The packaging crinkled in her hand. She had used the rest of her Christmas money on it, it was well used. </p><p>Or would have been well used. </p><p>She had failed twice already. The first time was at morning practice, she had caught Ren in the locker room. Takaya had reprimanded her for her grip. </p><p>Morning practice went by slowly, painfully slow. </p><p>The second time was during lunch break. She had visited Ren's classroom but ended up getting distracted by Yuu's rerun of the softball game the night before. </p><p>"Why don't you just leave it in her locker?"</p><p>Takaya sighed, "That feels like chickening out. Chi, what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Fumiki still hasn't given me anything yet. Do you think she still likes me?"</p><p>"That's not the problem right now!" Takaya groaned, squeezing the packaging in her hands. "And yes, I do think Fumiki does still like you." </p><p>"Just give it to her. It doesn't have to be a love thing, just say, thanks for being my first friend."</p><p>"Oh fuck yo—"</p><p>"Takaya-" </p><p>"R-Ren!"</p><p>"I-I have uhhh can I…talk to you?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure! Sure!"</p><p>She followed Ren around the corner. She didn't miss Chiyo's snickering. </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Did you, did you get a Valentine?" </p><p>Ren kept her hands behind her back, swaying slightly. </p><p>"Oh no, no, I didn't."</p><p>Takaya tried to feign disappointment. </p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>Ren nodded, "Three…"</p><p>"Three! I," She cleared her throat, "I mean I'm not surprised, you're very uhhh very pretty." </p><p>Ren ducked her head down in embarrassment, "T-thank you!"</p><p>"Yeah sure…sure of course. I—"</p><p>"For you."</p><p>She held out a small heart shaped box, it had Takaya written across it. </p><p>"For being a-a good teammate." </p><p>"Oh, oh." Takaya cleared her throat, now she had to feign happiness.</p><p>"I have…for you. Also for being a good teammate."</p><p>They exchanged gifts in silence. Takaya bitterly stared at the box in her hand. Yuu had the same one sitting on her desk during lunch. </p><p>"You. I think this is…I think you gave me the wrong letter." </p><p>Ren handed back the opened envelope, "It says you uhh…love someone." </p><p>"Huh," She had completely forgotten what was in the letter. "Oh, oh! I think it says your na— right! I must have picked up the wrong one, I'll get yours." </p><p>"O-oh."</p><p>Takaya took the letter back in a hurry, "Sorry about that." </p><p>"I-I hope whoever that's for loves you back." </p><p>"Y-yeah, me, me too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dw they'll get their happy ending!! i'll post the second chapter tomorrow :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>